infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatenashi Sarashiki
Tatenashi Sarashiki (更識 楯無, Sarashiki Tatenashi) is a 2nd year student at the IS Academy, Student Council President of the IS Academy, and the IS Representative of Russia, this is due her combat skills, which exceed the Cadet stage. She appears in Volume 5. 'Appearance' Tatenashi has short blue hair and dark red eyes. Her IS Academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse with a yellow tie and a light yellow overcoat around it along with red leggings.She has a voluptuous figure with tender thighs which makes Ichika very nervous, when she comes to tickle him or he is made to massage her. She is also known to go scantily in front of him just to see his reactions which she finds 'cute' to watch, such as being in her underwear with a simple white shirt, or being in 'naked apron' (she did wear a swimsuit underneath). 'Personality' In the light novel, she is said to have very high standards due to her prestigious family, where everything must be done perfectly. Despite that, she has, as Ichika puts it "a wild, or rather whimsical personality with slight cat-like mischief." She enjoys teasing people and tickling others (unfortunate victims are mostly Ichika and Laura). She does have a serious side, though she often mixes it with her playful manner in such a way, it is almost impossible to tell. She is also a little insecure when it comes to her sister, as she wants to help her but they cannot get along with each other, since they were always being compared with each other since childhood. 'Relationships' Family *Kanzashi Sarashiki - Her younger sister. She appears to be don't get well with her sister, and she only talks to her when it's necessary. They finally resolve this at the end of Volume 7. Fellow Students *Ichika Orimura - She was assigned by the headmaster to protect him from having his IS stolen. She enjoys teasing him in manners that make him very uncomfortable. At the end of Volume 7, it is implied that she finally admits to herself that she likes flirting with him and blushes at this realization. *Houki Shinonono - Tatenashi asked Houki to be her partner during a tournament at the IS Academy. Tatenashi starts to develop interest in Houki due to the fact that they both have sisters they cannot understand (Tabane and Kanzashi). *Laura Bodewig - 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She is implied to be exceptionally skilled in many areas related to IS and other skills related to fighting, as the head of a secret organization. She is known to be talented in judo, as she knocked out Ichika during their first fight (Ichika stopped counting and passed out after thrown around about 17 times). She apparently has developed a knack for unlocking Ichika's room lock (much to his chagrin). Furthermore, the title of the President of Student Council goes only to the strongest student, thus the reason why she could be the President even though not being in the senior grade. Her personal IS is the 3rd Generation Type, Mysterious Lady. 'History' In the Light Novel, she is the 17th leader of Sarashiki family. Behind the cover of a traditional family with a long history, it's actually a secret organization fighting against another secret (this one evil) organization. 'Plot Synopsis' She is yet to be introduced in the anime. Novel Description: She first appeared behind Ichika to tease him before disappearing from his sight. Later during the introduction speech for the cultural festival, she introduced the "Every Club Fight For Orimura Ichika War" to get him to forcefully join the number one club and to make the girls motivated to do their best. 'Quotes' Her quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' *She holds the unofficial record of making Ichika get a nosebleed when she makes him massage her. *Tatenashi is the third girl to sleep in the same room as Ichika in Room 1025. Category:IS Academy Students Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:Female Category:IS User